


Day 5 - The Shack

by rainofgrenades



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Illusions, Lost Love, M/M, Peace, Relief, Reunions, Sheith Month 2017, shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: This couldn’t be an illusion, this couldn’t be something the Galra reaped from his memories, because nothing like this ever happened.The realization hit him, his heart almost burning inside his chest, under Keith’s tears, and Shiro let his soul free to join Keith.





	Day 5 - The Shack

**Author's Note:**

> I am late but I am catching up! Sorry for the delay!  
> Fanart for this #SheithMonth fic: http://space-mull3t.tumblr.com/post/164095972424/inspired-by-rainofgrenades-s-fanfic

**T** he ceiling wasn’t a dark, smooth surface.  
  
The air wasn’t filled with the buzzing of tools, or the scent of blood.  
  
His body wasn’t hurting like hell, his brain wasn’t full of dust and blind panic.  
  
Shiro tried to get up slowly, first raising his head to test his limbs’ response.  
  
Everything was working fine, even though his neck hurt a little…  
  
The sob suddenly exploding in the silence frightened him: his eyes opened wide towards his left, scanning the dim-lighted room only to find something he didn’t think was possible to see again.  
  
“Keith” the name came out too rasped from his dry throat, a panicked expression still on his face.  
It couldn’t be. The Galra should have found a way to access his memories, creating some illusion of sort to break him again…  
  
What looked like Keith, exactly like his Keith back on Earth but with longer hair and not wearing the Garrison uniform, stood and then fell on his knees right beside him, hands trembling and tears streaming down his face.  
He looked so tired.  
So relieved.  
  
“You’re back” it was difficult to understand every word the boy was saying between hiccups, but his voice was so familiar…  
Shiro knew he shouldn’t have trusted it. If he broke, then they would hurt him again and again and…  
  
“You’re back, Shiro, shit, I am-…” Shiro couldn’t recall a time when he saw Keith so desperately crying. Keith had been sad, yes, but never in this frantic, hopeless way.  
  
“…I am so sorry, I thought you would never…”  
It hurt. It hurt too much to see Keith like this, shook by an endless, even if almost silent, cry.  
  
His left hand rose, gently caressing the wet skin of his lost love.  
  
“I am here, Keith” was that a lie? Was he saying it only to see a smile? Only to stop those tears?  
  
His touch seemed to let everything loose inside Keith: he gave voice to a violent sob, crushing on his chest and holding so tight on his clothes Shiro thought he was going to rip them apart.  
  
This couldn’t be an illusion, this couldn’t be something the Galra reaped from his memories, because nothing like this ever happened.  
The realization hit him, his heart almost burning inside his chest, under Keith’s tears, and Shiro let his soul free to join Keith.  
His tears, though, were silent, tracing calm paths to his temples, framing a smile.  
  
He was back.  
  
He was with Keith.  
  
“I am here” his voice resounded again in the dark, arms closing around Keith’s shaking body, and he kept him close until both of them collapsed from relief and exhaustion.

 

****

 

When Shiro opened his eyes again, he still wasn’t on a Galra battlecruiser, lost in the space, far from home.  
  
He found himself surrounded by wood made walls, dust sparkling in the early morning light in front of his face and a warm, peaceful scent in the air he breathed.  
  
He managed to sit, head turning around to every detail of the room, until a voice caught his ears.  
  
“You’re awake” Keith walked in, whispering through a sweet, soft smile “the others are sleeping, I’m just leaving these here for you”  
The boy placed a pile of clean clothes next to the bed Shiro was still sitting on, black and grey fabric that Shiro knew well.  
  
He raised his glance to his new found Keith, blinking at his illuminated, gorgeous face.  
“Where are we?”  
  
“In a shack in the desert near the Garrison property” Keith’s eyes wandered out of the window on his right, the source of those rays of sunlight blessing his skin “In something I dreamed to be our home when-…”  
Keith’s mouth closed in a thin line, clearly trying to prevent himself from saying too much.  
  
Shiro got up with a sigh, legs surprisingly supporting his full weight.  
“…when I’d be back?”  
  
The way Keith shut his eyes in order to not letting Shiro see his tears was saying enough.  
  
The older got closer, embracing the dearest thing he finally returned to.  
“I am back now, Keith. I am home”  
  
Keith’s arms hugged him tight and, with his chin resting on top of his head, Shiro looked out at the rock dunes decorating the landscape.  
  
He was home, Keith was home, and now, he said to himself, he would fill every place in which Keith imagined his presence, he would rest on those tears covered pillows, he would infuse his scent in every corner of that shack.  
  
Because, he could feel it, Keith decorated that shack with memories and lost hopes, with love and pain, and he wanted nothing but to fix those empty walls.


End file.
